


Homemade

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth makes a present for Edward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade

It was raining. In fact it was flat out pouring. Edward was ready to strangle Alice as she hummed that childhood tune for the umpteenth time that day. He was glaring at her when the doorbell rang. Springing to his feet, Edward was glad for the excuse to leave the living room.   
  
Making it to the door before Esme, Edward sighed and opened the door. He knew who was standing on the other side and a small smile worked its way to his lips. A blast of cold air came in with a bit of rain. He blinked for a moment, surprised that it wasn’t snowing yet.   
  
“Ew! It smells like wet mutt!” He heard Rosalie yell.   
  
Seth snickered softly and tossed some dripping strands out of his eyes. “Sorry Rosalie,” he called. “I’ll be outta your hair soon.”   
  
“Seth? What are you doing here?” Edward questioned drawing the shifter’s attention back to himself.   
  
Seth’s eyes slid back to Edward as a light blush rose to his cheeks. He shifted on his feet and pulled something from his pocket. “I…uh… realized that I didn’t know when your birthday was…”  
  
“We don’t really celebrate our birthday’s anymore.”   
  
“Oh…” Seth looked a little lost and Edward heard him thinking about how stupid he was to not realize that.  
  
“Hey, don’t think that,” Edward chided. “Just doesn’t seem like much point when you don’t age.”   
  
“Right.”   
  
“Did you bring me something Seth?”   
  
Seth’s blush darkened more and he held his hand out to Edward. When Edward just looked at his hand, Seth grabbed Edward’s hand with his free one and placed the item in his open palm. “Happy birthday…” Seth mumbled.   
  
Edward stared at Seth’s face before he finally looked down. Even with listening to Seth’s thoughts he hadn’t been able to hear what the shifter had brought him. Seth’s hands dropped away and Edward stared at the small dream catcher. He had seen one similar to this in Bella’s room; he knew that one was a present from Jacob. This one was the same size, though with more beads and feathers hanging from the bottom.   
  
“You made this for me?”   
  
“Mhm, it’s 100% homemade.”   
  
“Seth, you didn’t have to… especially since I don’t sleep and therefore can’t have dreams.”   
  
Seth snorted. “Anyone can have dreams Edward; you don’t have to sleep for that. Just…hang it up and look at it. Think of me when you do okay?”   
  
“Seth…”   
  
A howl rose above the wind and rain and Seth turned. “I have to go; I’m not supposed to be here. Enjoy Edward!” He waved as he ran into the forest. Edward stood there for another couple of moments staring at the spot where Seth had disappeared. Finally he shook his head and closed the door.   
  
‘ _Now I’ll have to figure out when his birthday is…_ ’ He thought.


End file.
